Pumpkin Carving
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne carve pumpkins together. MoJo fluff. Oneshot.


**I want to give a shout out to _stephy379 _the one who gave me the _MoJo Roller Skating_ idea! ;) Thanks once again for the idea! **

**I don't own RENT**

**ENJOY! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Pumpkin Carving

Maureen stood in front of the kitchen table, tying her wavy hair back into a high ponytail, while Joanne laid newspaper across the table.

"I've never done this before." Maureen stated her hands now on her hips as she let Joanne lay the newspaper out on her own.

Joanne stopped what she was doing looking up at her girlfriend with a curious expression, "Really? I used to carve pumpkins every year for Halloween with my family, up until I moved out of the house."

Maureen smiled. Joanne did a lot growing up as a child. It was like her parents didn't want her to miss out on anything. "You did a lot growing up huh?"

Joanne nodded, "Yep, and I hope one day I can share those things with a family of my own."

Maureen uncontrollably smiled. She used to hate when Joanne talked about the future in any sort of way, but now, now she found herself giddy when Joanne would talk about having kids or being married.

"Didn't you have any family traditions?" Joanne asked, "Besides Christmas." Knowing that was one thing Maureen would talk about nonstop when that holiday rolled by.

"Nope." Maureen shrugged, "But I'm starting to think I missed out on a lot of good times with the way you explain your childhood."

"Aw, honeybear." Joanne cooed, kissing Maureen's cheek, "It's okay, I'll share my childhood with you." She smiled.

"I'd like that." Maureen smirked, pecking Joanne on the lips. "Okay, so what now? The paper is laid out, do I get to use my knife yet?"

Joanne laughed as she hoisted two pumpkins onto the table, "Yes." She placed one in front of Maureen and shook her head when her girlfriend eagerly grabbed her knife, "I still can't believe I'm trusting you with a knife."

Maureen giggled, waving the knife in the air, "Me either, now show me where to cut."

"Okay, you're going to want to cut the top out." Joanne said picking up her own knife, to demonstrate on her own pumpkin, "Like this."

Maureen watched what Joanne did, before trying it herself. After they cut an opening out of the top, they placed their tops to the side, and Maureen waited for more instructions.

"Okay, and now the messy fun starts." Joanne smiled, reaching inside her pumpkin to pull out a hand full of pumpkin guts, watching the diva's face fall with disgust.

"Gross." Maureen frowned,

Joanne laughed as she slopped the pile onto the newspaper covered table, raising an eyebrow in Maureen's direction, "You've done worse."

Maureen smiled winking, "Touché." With that said she reached inside of her pumpkin and pulled a giant handful of pumpkin out, "Feels disgusting." She commented quickly dropping it on the table, causing it to splash.

"Careful." Joanne stated getting hit with the orange stuff,

"Sorry." Maureen smiled, grabbing another handful, "This actually isn't that bad…"

"Don't be afraid to use both hands." Joanne suggested, using both of hers.

After cleaning their pumpkins out and drawing the traditional jack-o-lantern face on each, Joanne began to carve hers out, while Maureen stared at her pumpkin with uncertainty.

"What's wrong babe?" Joanne asked, popping a triangular shaped eye from her pumpkin.

"I don't want to screw it up." Maureen pouted, "Can you do mine for me? Look how perfect your guy's eye is."

Joanne smiled, "It's only a pumpkin it doesn't have to be perfect." She set her knife down when Maureen still didn't attempt anything, "You don't want to have the experience of carving your own?"

Maureen nodded, "Yeah, but…"

"Okay, here." Joanne said walking over to stand behind Maureen. She picked up Maureen's knife digging it into the pumpkin, then placed Maureen's hand over her own, "We'll do the first eye together."

"Okay," Maureen smiled, happy with that idea. She formed a fist around Joanne's hand and the knife, and let the lawyer guide the knife around the outline of the eye. Maureen suddenly didn't care if her pumpkin was perfect or not, she was enjoying the closeness of Joanne and the warm breath on her neck.

"Thanks Pookie!" Maureen triumphantly said when they popped out the perfect jack-o-lantern eye. "Can you help me with the whole thing? I like carving my pumpkin this way." She said, leaning back into Joanne's body.

Joanne smirked, kissing Maureen's temple, "Sure." She placed her free hand on the pumpkin to hold it in place, smiling when Maureen covered her hand, and then together they carved the rest of the pumpkin face out.

Forty-five minutes later, two perfectly carved jack-o-lanterns sat on the kitchen table.

"Look how wonderful they are!" Maureen beamed with delight, amazed she had done such a superb job, with the help of Joanne of course. "That was fun Pookie!"

Joanne grinned, walking out of the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist from behind, "I'm happy you enjoyed it."

Maureen turned around, draping her arms over Joanne's shoulders, "You know, I kind of like it when you share stuff like this with me." She rested her forehead against Joanne's, grinning, "I can't wait until we get to do stuff like this with our kids."

Joanne couldn't help but grin along with Maureen. Her girlfriend hardly ever talked about family stuff like that. Actually this was probably the first time Maureen even mentioned them having kids together, "Really?"

Maureen nodded, "Yeah. It'll be fun and messy. And I can just picture you chasing our little four-year-old around the house who is full of pumpkin guts, hoping she doesn't get any on the walls, while I laugh."

Joanne's heart fluttered, and with out a word she pressed her lips against Maureen's, bringing her into a tender kiss. Hearing Maureen talk about their future together was a huge turn on.

"And then…" Maureen breathed, her eyes still closed, "The three of us can cuddle on the couch together and watch movies all night and-" Maureen was cut off by another much more stronger kiss, causing a moan to escape her lips. "Joanne." Maureen whispered, nuzzling their noses together, before leaning in for more of the lawyer's tasty lips and wild tongue.

After fooling around on the kitchen table for a while, Joanne finished cleaning up, while Maureen cleaned the pumpkin seeds off in the sink so Joanne could roast them in the oven for them to eat.

After the pumpkin seeds were ready, the two cuddled on the couch, and watched a marathon of scary movies.

"I love you, Pumpkin." Maureen giggled, kissing Joanne on the cheek.

"New nickname?" Joanne smiled, pulling Maureen closer.

"Just for tonight." Maureen replied, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder. "Try it out."

"Okay," Joanne smirked, "Pumpkin, would you mind switching spots so I can hide my eyes on _your_ chest? I hate scary movies."

"Oh right." Maureen smiled lying down on the other side of the couch, pulling Joanne with her. "Better?"

"Much." Joanne nodded, nestling into Maureen for protection, "Also," She lifted her head up, placing a quick kiss on Maureen's lips, "I love you too."

After making out for a while longer, the two finally settled down, relaxed in front of the TV and began their scary movie marathon.

The End!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**!Happy _Early _Halloween!**


End file.
